Strawfingers
Strawfingers is a Minecraft character that has recently made cameos in multiple episodes of Feed The World near Sjin's Farm. There is a theory that because of Strawfingers' purple "figure" and scarecrow-type username, he/she is the missing purple scarecrow of Sjin's wheat fields. This is supported by the fact that you can see Strawfinger's full skin before he enters the portal, and its head appears to be like the top block of the original scarecrow. In the middle of Episode 16, Sjin enters the Nether to not only see a small cobblestone shack a dozen blocks away from the portal, but he spots a cobblestone bridge, on the end of which is Strawfingers. It was first rumored that the scarecrow was Angor, but this was disproven when Strawfingers' username appeared in Sjin's Farm, and Angor was confirmed to be Tom Clark. Strawfingers is notorious for strategically placing himself in the 3rd person shots filmed by Benjamin Disco. It is currently unknown who plays as Strawfingers, as Lewis said 'malevolent persons unknown'. In episode 25 of Feed the World, Strawfingers took Sjin's Sphax textures and took them to the Nether, along with NanoSounds (Kim) as a hostage. Strawfingers also gave Kim some chicken, which looked 'yummy', but Sjin is positive that "whatever you think it is, it's not chicken". But in the process of stealing Sjin's textures, Strawfingers was blown up by a creeper, leaving his diary while he began treating his wounds away from the server. Sjin later manages to find the diary and travels to the Nether. He finds Strawfingers' fortress, retakes his texture, and rescues Kim back to his farm, where she decided to become an apprentice of Sjin. Kim also theorized that, in episode 4 of her series, The Apprentice, Strawfingers broke into Sjin's farmhouse via one of his bedroom windows. In episode 44 of Feed the World, Strawfingers is seen under Sjin's farm placing some Industrial TNT and a nuke, laughing maniacally. Also in Episode 46 of Feed the World, there is a story about the Origin of Strawfingers. This is from a young farmer working for his parents who are too old to help Able. This story shows a Wizard handing over the exact same blocks Sjin used to make Strawfingers, giving him the ability to make a Scarecrow and Explore/Adventure out in the World. But he then later comes back to see his house destroyed, and the Scarecrow (Strawfingers) back in block form. Able later buries the blocks in the forest where he hopes no-one would touch it. Trivia *Sjin had a nightmare in which Kim had a pumpkin on, like Strawfingers. He also thinks Kim's story of being kidnapped by Strawfingers has a few holes in it. Appearances *Episode 14 of Feed the World *Episode 15 of Feed the World *Episode 16 of Feed the World *Epidode 21 of Feed the World *Episode 23 of Feed the World *Episode 24 of Feed the World *Episode 25 of Feed the World *Epiosde 29 of Feed the World *Episode 30 of Feed the World *Episode 32 of Feed the World *Episode 36 of Feed the World *Episode 44 of Feed the World *Episode 48 of Feed the World Gallery StrawfingersEpisode16.jpg|Strawfingers in the Nether. Sjin's runaway scarecrow.png|Strawfingers entering the Nether portal behind Sjin. Strawfingers nuke.png|Strawfingers and his Nuke cave, hidden below the farm. Category:Characters Category:Feed The World Category:Sjin Category:Yogcraft